warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Maybe
thumb|342px|rightI've decided to make a songfic. This is my first songfic, so please be easy on me! The original song is Maybe and the OA's are Sick Puppies. I have changed some things a bit, so it's fit better. The couplets fit not really, but the chorus do! (I think) Story is normal text. Thinking is italic '' 'And song is bold and italic. ''' Hope you like it!______________________________________________________________________________________________ Sandstorm waked up. Another day with almost no prey! ''she thought bitterly. ''The twolegs destroyed almost everything with their stupid monsters! A few more moons and they has destroyed everything in our forest! '' 'Maybe we are dreamers' 'Maybe we are misunderstood' 'Maybe you're not seeing the side of us you should' 'Maybe whe are crazy' '(Maybe we are crazy)' 'Maybe we are the only ones' '(Maybe we are the only ones)' 'Maybe we are just out of touch' 'Maybe we had just had enough' ''Why twolegs do those things? ''asked Sandstorm herself. ''Why? Whe're almost starving! Hollykit and Larchkit died a few sunrises ago! Just when we need all cats we can! I'm gonna speak with Firestar. We must leaving! Its horrible to see! Maybe it's time to change '' ''And leave it all behind '' ''We never been ones to walk alone We've always been scared to try So why does it feel so wrong To reach for something more To wanna live a better life What are we waiting for? 'Cause nothing stays the same Maybe it's time to change 'What are we waiting for?' meowed Sandstorm to Firestar. 'Graystripe.' sighed Firestar. 'I know he was you're best friend, Firestar. But there is one day you must realize that Graystripe lives with twolegs now!' said Sandstorm, ruder then she meant. 'No!' snapped Firestar. 'When I was seeking SkyClan, he promised me that he would wait for me! ' he added. His eyes were clouded with grief. 'I understand you.' mewed Sandstorm softly. 'But do you really want one cat to live, while it will cost maybe every cat in the forest?' she said. Maybe it's hopeless (Maybe it's hopeless) Maybe we should just give up (Maybe we should just give up) What if we can't trust ourself? What if we just need some help? 'Okay.' sighed Firestar. 'Your right. If we stay any longer, the whole forest will be destroyed.' Sandstorm could see that he said it with pain in his heart. 'Call Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw.' he meowed. 'I want to know how difficult the journey is to make.' he added. 'Okay.' meowed Sandstorm. She walked outside the den. Brambleclaw walked out of the warriors den. 'Brambleclaw!' called Sandstorm. 'Firestar wants to have you and Squirrelpaw in his den!' 'Okay!' called Brambleclaw. 'Did I hear my name?' a curious voice asked. Squirrelpaw walked out of the apprentices' den. 'Yeah!' said Sandstorm. 'Firestar...' 'Wants to have me and Brambleclaw in his den.' finished Squirrelpaw the phrase impatiently. 'I've heard everything! Let's go Brambleclaw!' she added. Maybe it's time to change And leave it all behind We never been ones to walk alone We've always been scared to try '' ''So why does it feel so wrong '' ''To reach for something more To wanna live a better life What are we waiting for? 'Cause nothing stays the same Maybe it's time to change Sandstorm walked in Firestar's den also. 'I want to ask you something. Is the journey over the mountains too difficult?' Sandstorm heared Firestar ask. 'The elders, queens and senior warriors will have probably trouble with it.' said Brambleclaw. 'The fittest cats will have the least trouble. There are big gorges.' added he. 'There is lots of snow too!' said Squirrelpaw. 'I think it would be too cold for some of the elders.' said Brambleclaw. 'There are also lots of haws and other big raptors.' said Squirrelpaw. 'We need to stay close together if we wanna make the journey.' said Brambleclaw. 'Otherwise we will lose much kits and young apprentices!' he added. And maybe it's time to change And leave it all behind We never been ones to walk alone We've always been scared to try 'If we must make the journey, we need to move quickly.' meowed Brambleclaw. 'Otherwise we'll freeze to dead.' 'And prey?' asked Firestar. 'As I said, there are lots of hawks and other raptors. I know new hunting techniques from the tribe that may be very useful. And so does Squirrelpaw.' meowed Brambleclaw. 'If we come with all the Clans, we may have more prey, 'cause Crowfeather, Stormfur and Tawnypelt know also those techniques.' Squirrelpaw added. 'Good. You two can go to the other Clans and tell them that we will leave as quickly as possible.' decided Firestar. And maybe it's time to change And leave it all behind We never been ones to walk alone We always been scared to try So why does it feel so wrong To reach for something more To wanna live a better life What are we waiting for? 'Cause nothing stays the same Maybe it's time to change 'Cause nothing stays the same Maybe it's time to change ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Thanks for read this, people! I've enjoyed write this, and I hope you enjoyed read this! I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 12:12, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:Wolfy's Fanfictions Category:Songfic Category:Songfic Series